Aprendiendo a Ser Romántico(adaptada)
by BRabbit15
Summary: "— ¡Ok! explícame nuevamente como si tuviera 5 años…— respiró — ¿Quieres que haga qué?" Una historia llena de comedia y romance especial para todos los que gocen de estos géneros tanto como yo. AVISO: Esta historia NO me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando porque me gusto mucho. Créditos a su grandiosa creadora.
1. Chapter 1: ¡Ayúdame por favor!

**Esta historia no me pertenece, pero ha sido adaptada tantas veces que no se quien es su creadora. Aún así todos los créditos a ella.**

**Yo solo la comparto con ustedes porque me ha encantado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: ¡Ayuda por favor!<strong>

— ¡Ok! explícame nuevamente como si tuviera 5 años…— respiró — ¿Quieres que haga qué?—. Fue lo primero que dijo Rin al escuchar a su amigo. Desde hacía varios años había logrado vencer la timidez y el sonrojo que le ocasionaba estar frente a él, y había decidido por lo tanto darse por vencida de lograr algo más que la amistad. Es que había pasado varios años tratando de que ese tonto se fijara en ella que ya viendo que el tiempo pasaba, prefirió dedicarse a conquistar chicos que la tenían en cuenta. Es que para Len Kagamine, la pequeña hermana de su amigo no existía. Y hoy después de tanto llorar, y desde casi 3 años, se habían hecho amigos. Amigos a la fuerza.

Porque el noviazgo de Luka y Rinto, habían obligado a Len a buscar nuevos horizontes referidos a la amistad, y como la ella estaba cerca, le fue fácil.

Rin era muy distinta a Luka, y a Rinto. Len se encontró un día estudiándola y se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de los dos, mas lo propio. De Luka tenía el buen gusto, la confianza y seguridad en sí misma, de Rinto el buen humor y la picardía, y cuando se enojaba, podía ver a la señora Jun, su mamá, lanzándole un gran regaño.

Pero Rin tenía además algo especial, y era que entendía todas las penas que Len tenía. Y más las penas de amor. Al joven le era fácil contarle lo que sentía, sus más profundos temores y deseos. Y ella era capaz de darle un consejo apropiado para cada cosa. Es por eso que teniendo un problema con su amor, tan grande, decidió pedirle ayuda…

—Yo… no es tan malo lo que te pido Rin — dijo Len algo nervioso —. Es muy importante para mí.

—Pero Len — contestó ella y su piel estaba muy pálida — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte yo? No tengo idea de lo que quieres hacer.

—No es mucho pedir… — sonrió —. Sólo te pido que me ayudes a ser más… romántico — ella torció los ojos.

—Sé lo que dijiste, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

— ¿Por qué? Bueno es fácil, no se me da eso del romance, Rin. Yo trato de conquistar a una chica…

—Querrás decir a Neru— dijo con algo de rabia.

—Si, a Neru, pero hago todo mal y quedo como un idiota—se lamento.

—Pero Neru ya no está en la escuela Len! — dijo en un tono desesperado.

—Lo sé, pero ella y yo nos mandamos e—mails, y a veces me resulta algo… difícil poner algo medianamente romántico, y yo… quiero sorprenderla, hacerle ver que yo valgo la pena.

— Si ella se interesara en ti, te querría tal como eres, aún siendo un perfecto… idiota… como tú dices que eres.

— ¡Bueno pero es que a algunas mujeres son más sensibles que otras!

"Querrás decir que Neru es una reventada que lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo y decir que es la novia del niño que todas aman." Pensó Rin.

—Y Neru quiere que yo cambie…

— ¿Por qué tienes que cambiar tú?—lo miró arqueando una ceja— ¿Es que ella se cree tan perfecta para decirle a todo el mundo que cambie?

—Rin…

—No — puso su mano en el pecho de Len — Déjame terminar. Si ella te quisiera, te aceptaría tal como eres Len. Tus eres un chico excepcional — se sonrojó un poco.

—Gracias, pero es que yo quiero hacerlo… yo noto que no sé cómo comportarme delante de una chica…

—Bueno… eso es cierto — tuvo que admitir.

— ¿Me ayudas?

—Aún no respondiste la otra pregunta

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Para qué quieres que te ayude a ser romántico?

— Ah… es que — se puso rojo— Yo… me gusta… no, yo quiero a Neru — ella lo miró — Y pues… he decidido declararle mi amor y decirle que sea mi novia…

—Ya es tu…

—No, esto es algo más formal… como un compromiso a largo plazo—le interrumpió él.

Si alguna vez Rin quiso que la tragara la tierra, ese preciso momento estaba presente. Trago saliva estaba con el ánimo por el piso.

— ¿Te le vas a declarar? Es decir, ¿comprometerse y todo? — dijo en un hilo de voz…— el asintió sonriendo — ¿Cuándo?

—El día de San Valentín…

—En dos semanas… — susurró.

Lo miró. Ya no era el niño interesado en el Fútbol ni en ser un total inmaduro. Len estaba en el último año de Universidad… y Neru estaba estudiando para abogada. La odiaba.

Ella pensaba que cuando Neru se fuera de la universidad tendría la oportunidad de conquistar a Len, pero no contó con que esa arpía lo quería si o si, y estaba valiéndose de todo lo que estaba a su alcance para tenerlo agarrado de la nariz…

—Yo—se levantó—. No sé… que es lo que tienes en mente…

—Eso quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de que me ayudes… — él se levantó con ella y la siguió. Rin trataba de tranquilizarse, lo estaba perdiendo, ya era un hecho. El la seguía sin decir nada. De pronto ella se detuvo y lo miró.

—Yo, si tú me dices que quieres… puedo ayudarte… además no creo que yo pueda serte útil en algo. Mírame, en cuanto a romances no soy toda una experta— rió nerviosa.

—Pero has tenido muchos novios… y eres chica… digo sabes que quieren las chicas de los chicos.

—Definitivamente si—dijo suspirando—Bueno ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Estaba pensando… ¡que quiero declararme con todo! — ella miró sus ojos azules. Estaban llenos de alegría, tanto que apenas parecían quedarse en su lugar.

— ¿Declaración y beso? ¿Cena, declaración y beso?.

— ¿Se puede?—dijo algo nervioso.

—Depende de ti…— sonrió —Tienes muchas opciones… — él la miró esperando que las dijera—. Bueno, está declaración y beso, nada espectacular, sólo tienes que decir las palabras adecuadas y el beso nada fuera de lo normal— él sonrió—. También esta cena, declaración y beso. Es igual a lo anterior, pero tienes que poner mucho empeño en la cena…

— ¿Puede ayudarme Ardillita?—dijo con una sonrisa de niño chiquito.

— Bueno si… o ir al mejor restaurante de aquí… … — suspiro —. Después tienes cena, baile, declaración y beso — él aplaudió contento —. Y en eso te puedo asegurar que tienes mucho que aprender Kagamine. Bailando tienes dos pies izquierdos.

—Graciosa — rieron —. En verdad tienes razón… Bueno eso parece algo bueno, ¿no? Digo la última opción… pero si le agregamos algo más— dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Mira Len—dijo colorada—. Yo solo puedo ayudarte con cena, baile, declaración y beso. Lo "demás" que estás pensando corre por tu cuenta. Después de todo ella tiene demasiada experiencia en ese campo y yo…—él la miró— ¡No!

— Ok, ok, ya entendí — la abrazó. Ella se dejó abrazar — Entonces tu me ayudas con lo primero y yo… me encargaré de lo último. ¿Cuando empezamos?

—Yo… tengo que estudiar…

—Rin, tú no tienes mucho que estudiar.

—Está bien… Pero déjame decirte que antes de adentrarnos en lo esencial, deberás leer algunas cosas…

— ¿Qué cosas? ¿Hay teorías para declararse, besarse y bailar? —Preguntó algo asustado—

— ¡No, bobo! —rió—. Hay cosas que tienes que leer para que encuentres tu vena romántica.

—Que no sea nada de algún príncipe enamorado de alguna boba.

"No querido, de la boba te enamoraste tu" pensó y rió en su interior.

— ¡Nada de eso! — le pellizcó la mejilla, haciendo que en la mejilla de Len se pusiera un poco roja.

—Está bien… — dijo suspirando — Todo sea por amor — miro su reloj — ¡Ardilla! Debo ir a buscar a Rinto.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Eh… yo… creo que en la biblioteca…

—Vamos, Rinto no iría a la biblioteca ni aunque le pagaran. ¿Dónde está?

—Con Neru… En la sala privada…

—Todavía no se le fueron las ganas de…

— ¡Rin no lo sé! Es que tú sabes... cuando uno está enamorado.

—Si, entiendo. Pero espero que los muy idiotas no me hagan tía antes de tiempo.

—Si, yo también—Le dio un beso en la mejilla — ¡Me voy! Luego hablamos de nuestro trato—se marchó corriendo. Rin quedó parada mirando cómo se alejaba.

—Bueno — se encontró hablando sola —. No era que no te lo esperabas—sus ojos se aguaron un poco—. Pero en verdad duele—Respiró profundamente y se limpió los ojos—. Es la última lágrima que derramo por él. De ahora en adelante…—Ya llegaba a la entrada—. Te limitarás a ser su amiga y lo ayudarás con lo que te pidió. ¡Y después a vivir la vida! Después de todo… él no es el último hombre de la tierra.

**Bueno, espero les halla gustado el capitulo. Personalmente esta historia me ha encantado y decidí compartirla con ustedes de la mano de mis vocaloids favoritos que son Rin y Len ^-^**

**Bien, es mi primera vez en fanfiction, por lo que no entiendo mucho. Pero bueno, ya vamos a ir agarrándole la mano de a poco y publicando creaciones mías. **

**Por favor si quieren que siga subiendo capítulos de esta historia déjenme sus reviews! Si llegamos a más de cinco subo el siguiente.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Saluditos, _Lalalalalala~_**


	2. Chapter 2: Giro

**Capitulo 2: Giro.**

Rin estaba pensando cómo hacer para ayudarlo. Desde que él le hizo ese extraño pedido, reflexionaba en su cuarto cómo hacer para que Len pudiera ser "algo romántico". Después de mucho reflexionar, se dio cuenta que tendría una ardua tarea, si le proponía todo lo que había pensado. Estaba decidida a ayudarlo, aunque se le rompiera el corazón… "¡Ya empiezas de nuevo con la misma cantaleta, Rin! Te decidiste ayudarlo y con ello desterrarlo de tu corazón, ¡No te pongas ahora a pensar en corazones rotos!

— ¡Grandísima idiota!—dijo en voz alta. Miró alrededor y agradeció que no hubiera nadie en su cuarto. "Tengo que hacer de Len un perfecto enamorado. Tengo que lograr que él pueda expresar sus sentimientos sin sonrojos… Cómo lo haré no tengo idea. ¡Si ni yo puedo hacerlo! ¿Cómo podré lograr que él lo haga? Si, Rin indefectiblemente eres una perfecta idiota" — ¡Anda boba, ahora lo único que falta es que te pongas de novia con Oliver!

— ¡Ni lo digas de broma! — dijo una voz y Luka entro rápidamente a la habitación. Rin la miró y sonrió. Luka se había puesto más linda de lo que era antes se pinto el cabello y tenía una sonrisa de mujer enamorada. Enamorada y de que todo le salía bien

—Si tu hermano te escucha te rompe la boca.

— ¡Luka!—dijo algo roja —. No pensé que hablara…

— ¿En voz alta? — ella asintió — Si Rin y en voz muy alta — rió.

— ¿Lo grite? ¿Fue lo único que dije?

— ¿Había algo más que decir?

—Si, estaba pensando algo más…

— ¿Se puede saber qué es?—Rin la miró a los ojos y Luka comprendió. Claro, Luka sabia todo, todo lo que Rin sentía y vivía, su gran amor...— Len, ¿es él? — La chica asintió triste— ¿Qué fue esta vez?

—Yo… he decidido dejar atrás a Len… — Luka la miró sin entender — Verás, yo he decidido, continuar mi vida… Len me pidió algo por lo que no puedo luchar…

— ¡Habla claro mujer!

— El me pidió que lo ayudara a ser más romántico…— Luka largo una carcajada — ¡No te rías!

—Pero… — la miro — ¿Por qué te pediría algo tan absurdo?

—Neru, ¿Por quién más? — Suspiró — El quiere comprometerse con Neru y necesita ser romántico.

—Pero si Neru lo quiere tal como es…

— ¡Exactamente yo le dije lo mismo! — grito golpeando la cama con el puño—. Que si esa lo obligaba a cambiar, realmente no lo quería…

—Y él, ¿Qué contestó? — Rin hizo una buena imitación de Len.

—Que tenía que cambiar porque necesitaba ser más romántico… "algunas mujeres son más sensibles que otras. Y Neru quiere que yo cambie…"

— ¡Que peste! — dijo enojada y la miró — ¿Y tú que le contestaste?

—Que si ella le pedía eso, realmente era una…

— ¡No! ¿Le dijiste que lo ayudarías?

— Claro — bajo la mirada —. No podía soportar esa mirada que él hace cuando quiere algo…

— ¡Eres una tonta!

—Si lo sé… Pero bueno — suspiro profundamente —. Yo le prometí que lo haría…

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Bueno él quiere una velada con todo…

La miro confundida.

—Cena, baile, declaración y beso… — Luka la miró sonriendo— La cena no es problema, puede pedir reservación en algún restaurante de aquí. El baile… ¡diablos! tendré que ponerme zapatos de hierro para enseñarle a bailar… digo para que cuando me pise no me rompa los dedos.

—Si es terrible bailando… ¿le enseñaras algo de vals?

—No—dijo riendo—. Algo más lento, para que baile más apretado a esa víbora…— Luka sonrió divertida.

— Y después de la cena y el baile…

— El beso — su rostro se sonrojó.

— ¿Lo besaras?

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? — dijo mas roja —. Solo le diré cómo una chica quiere ser besada cuando alguien se le declara…

—Bueno, yo esperaba que Rinto me rompiera la boca… — rió.

— ¡Luka!

— ¿Qué querías? Si estuve casi 5 años esperando que el tonto me dijera que me amaba,… ¡Woo! ¡Me le tiré encima! —Rieron — ¡Ya iba a esperar eso de cena, baile, declaración y beso!

—Bueno, pero tengo que lograrlo— dijo al final —. Dispongo de dos semanas para hacer de Len un chico sensible y romántico

— ¡Te la debo! Hacer que Len sea romántico es como lograr que Rinto coma con la boca cerrada — rieron.

— Respeta, que es mi hermano.

— ¡Pero no por eso deja de ser algo cerdo al comer!

— Si, pero a ti no te importa como come cuando lo llevas a la sala del privada.

— ¿Qué sabes? — pregunto tensa.

— Mucho más de lo que te imaginas—se levantó—. Tengo hambre… vamos al comedor… ya es la hora de la cena —Luka algo colorada, asintió y bajaron las escaleras... en un sofá cerca de las escaleras estaban Rinto, Gumo, Kaito, Piko, Gakupo y Len.

Luka bajó detrás de Rin cuando estaban llegando a la sala, la pelirosa miró al chico de los ojos azules y luego tomó del brazo a Rin llevándola a un rincón aparte.

— Todavía estas a tiempo… — Rin la miró extrañada y Luka sonrió.

— ¿Qué tienes, qué dices?

— ¡Que todavía estas a tiempo de atraparlo, tonta!

— No se de qué hablas…

— ¡De Len! ¿Abandonas la lucha?

— ¿Qué lucha? ¡Si ni siquiera me he presentado y ya he perdido! Luka entérate, él la ama y se le va a declarar.

— ¡No seas boba! Tienes dos semanas para que se fije en ti—Rin torció los ojos y trato de explicarle como si su amiga tuviera cinco años.

—Entérate, Len me pidió ser más romántico. Tengo que entrenarlo para que Neru lo disfrute… — de repente se quedo callada y miro a su amiga como tratando de captar las palabras. Luka sonreía y ella por fin entendió—. Tú dices…

— ¡Por fin! Es que eres tan lenta— dijo sentándola en una banca y bajando más la voz —. Tendrás 2 semanas para que Len, esté a solas contigo, baile apretado a ti, lo beses… y bueno uses todas tus armas para conquistarlo.

— ¡Cómo si pudiera! Lo he intentado casi desde que lo conozco Luka.

— ¡Pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad que tienes ahora, amiga! Velo de este modo. Tendrás dos semanas a solas con él, sin el estorbo de Neru, revoloteando y distrayéndolo. ¡Estará pendiente 100% de ti! Y tú tienes armas con que atraerlo. ¡Vamos eres una Kagami!— esto último lo dijo en voz alta. Sus amigos miraron hacia donde estaban las chicas.

—Luka, claro que es una Kagami!—dijo Rinto. Las dos se pusieron rojas.

—Dime Luka que no escucharon toda la conversación — dijo Rin casi en un susurro.

— No te preocupes por eso — se levanto —. Preocúpate por inventar un plan… esos libros que te regale en tu cumpleaños ósea aparte de esa ropa tan divina del año pasado te servirán…— le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse —. Vamos al comedor, suelo tener buenas ideas cuando tengo el estómago lleno.

— ¿Tú crees que puedo tener éxito?

—Todo depende de ti, amiga, todo depende de ti.


	3. Chapter 3: Detalles

**Capitulo 3: **

La ayuda brindada por Luka fue realmente buena para Rin.

Con nuevas ideas, se dedicó a hacer un plan para conquistar al chico de sus sueños. Esta vez no buscaría a alguien para darle celos. Eso no le funcionó nunca, porque a Len literalmente no le importaba lo que hiciera la pequeña de los Kagami. Sólo había sentido pánico por ella cuando la salvó del carro que casi la mataba, pero eso había sido porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Rin estaba segura de que si hubiera tenido otro apellido, él ni siquiera la hubiera ido a ayudar.

Sentada en la biblioteca comenzó a hacer un plan para las clases. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era desarrollar en Len el romanticismo. Y eso sería difícil, porque de lo único que Len hablaba con pasión era del Futbol y mas nada... suspiró, leyendo los libros que le había dado Luka, la encontró Len suspirando y al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Epa Rin!—dijo en un tono de voz tan alto que la sobresaltó. La bibliotecaria le hizo una seña con el dedo para que bajara la voz. Len se sentó pidiendo disculpas, momento que Rin aprovechó para secarse la cara.

—Len… — susurró—. Debes ser algo más discreto — el sonrió —. Nos correrán de aquí.

—Lo siento—la miró a los ojos— ¿Estuviste llorando?

—No… bueno en realidad es que me he emocionado…—él sonrió.

— ¿Estabas viendo algún libro sobre historia del Futbol? — Ella viro los ojos.

— ¡Claro que no, gafo! — Dijo seria —. Estoy tratando de hacer un plan de clases para ayudarte con tu problema — se acercó un poco más porque la bibliotecaria recorría el pasillo donde se encontraban.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo él acercándose más. Rin podía ver lo profundo de sus pupilas—. Y dime ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo?

—Poesía de Pablo Cohelo — él hizo cara de asco —. No le hagas esa cara, porque esta será tu tarea, durante los primeros días.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando Rin? — subió el tono de voz.

— ¡Niño! — Dijo la bibliotecaria —. Si no bajas la voz, te echo.

—Disculpe usted señora… —la miró— ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no leí poesía antes, no lo haré ahora.

— ¡Basta! Por eso eres tan bobo e insensible y poco romántico.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

—A ver Lensito… dime algo bonito — él la miró — ¿Eres capaz de decirme algo halagador?

—Primero que nada no me digas "Lensito" ¬¬ y segundo claro que soy capaz— estaban bien cerca. Ella le hizo un gesto con los ojos que confundió a Len. Nunca ella había hecho eso.

—Estoy esperando Len…—dijo en una voz algo coqueta, y le sonrió.

— Bueno… — respiro —. Tienes una linda… manera de correr para jugar futbol— ella le pegó con el libro.

— ¿Te diste cuenta que eres de lo peor? —él la miró.

— ¡Es un bonito halago! — dijo ofendido.

— ¡Pero yo me refería a un halago de mi persona!—shhhh, se oyó a lo lejos — ¿Cómo quieres conquistar a una chica si le pondrás el tema del fut?

—Bueno tú me dijiste…

— ¿Es que yo no te parezco atractiva? No tengo bonitos ojos, linda sonrisa, un buen trasero.

— ¡Rin!—dijo rojo— ¡Cómo crees que voy a mirarte de atrás!

—Bueno eso es lo que las muchachas quieren, que tú le digas cosas bonitas sobre sus atributos físicos o sobre su personalidad

— ¡¿Por qué no me enseñas?! ¡En vez de regañarme! — ella se acercó a la cara de repente, sorprendiéndolo. Volvió a hacer la mirada seductora y acercó su cabeza al hombro del joven…

— Len— él la miró — ¿Te han dicho que tienes los ojos más extraordinarios del mundo? — él asintió sonriendo.

— Si, todo el tiempo…

— Pero sabes qué, lo que nadie te ha dicho es que si alguien mira en tus ojos, detenidamente, puede ver la clase de persona que eres…

— ¿Ah sí? —dijo algo nervioso, no por lo que decía sino por la forma en que ella lo miraba— y… ¿Qué ves?

—Veo a un extraordinario chico, con unos músculos firmes, mirada de ensueño, aparte que eres atractivo, valiente y todo un caballero… — él se puso rojo —. Que sabe cómo tratar a una chica… ¿Crees que lo que veo es cierto?

— ¿Lo crees tú? — dijo y su voz sonó como la de un bobo.

—Claro, y además creo que sabes satisfacer a una mujer cuando besas… — sonrió.

—Bueno… —respiro—. Al menos ninguna se ha quejado… — su voz sonó algo tímida.

— ¡Eres un estúpido!—rió ella alejándose de la cara del chico— ¿Te diste cuenta? Yo te dije todas esas tonterías y tú, ¿Qué sentiste?

—Yo… estaba algo contento por lo que me decías... — dijo en un tono raro.

—Exacto, eso es lo que necesita una mujer… que la halagues, que la mimes todo el tiempo, que le hagas ver todo lo que ella es capaz de hacer, porque para ti ella es una diosa y lo es todo!

— ¡Woo, sí que sabes linda! Me creí el verso de los ojos— ella se levantó. El la tomó de la mano, poniéndola nerviosa — ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Debemos encontrar un lugar para nuestros ensayos…

—No en la sala privada—ella lo miró—. Luka y Rinto lo usan todas las noches…

— Aah…—dijo ella

—Pero… ¡ya sé! ¡Tengo una muy buena idea!—Ella se acercó—¿Qué te parece en la lavandería?

—Si nos descubren…

—No te preocupes te prometo que nadie nos verá.

—Está bien, ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

— ¿Esta noche?

— ¡No!—dijo exaltada —. Lo primero que harás será leer esto — le entregó dos libros. El miró las tapas.

— ¿"20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada", de Pablo Neruda? — Rin asintió. Él, más extrañado leyó el otro libro — ¿"Poemas para tu amor" de Pablo Cohelo? ¿De qué se trata esto Rin?

—Poesías Len ¿no ves?… —se acercó—. Te ayudará a ser algo romántico al hablar.

—Pero Rin…

— ¡No protestes mis decisiones! ¿Quieres que te ayude? — el asintió — entonces lee esto y después nos vemos… ah, y mañana quiero verte en el lago y que me digas uno.

—Rin… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? Porque el amor duele, y a ti te dolerán los ojos de leer — rió.

—Eres peor que Mr. Franco…

—Anímate— le guiñó el ojo —. Al menos, no te quitaré puntos por cada tontería que hagas, y además… soy más bonita que ese Fuzz — el rió — y sobre todo… — se acercó a la cara del joven —. Porque todavía sigo pensando todo lo que dije de ti — se iba y él la miraba algo sonrojado —¡No se te olvide Lensito! — dijo gritando al salir.

Rin llegó corriendo a la sala y se tiró en el sillón cerca de las escaleras donde estaba Luka. Ella dejó de leer revistas y la miró confundida. Rin trataba de recuperar el aliento. Lo que había hecho en la biblioteca requirió de todo su valor.

Nunca, absolutamente nunca en su vida había sido tan coqueta con un chico, como lo fue con él en la biblioteca. Usualmente eran ellos los que trataban de seducirla.

Y sonrió malévolamente, porque sabía que, con cada día que pasara, su plan debía seguir en aumento para lograr su cometido. Tener a Len Kagamine en un puño y ganarle la jugada a esa arpía de Neru.

"¡Ah maldita bruja! Cómo me gustaría que alguna poción se te cayera en la cara así te deja peor de lo que estas, eres una desgraciada y lo peor de todo es que al muy menso lo llevas de la nariz. Pero pronto se te acabará el hechizo con que lo atrapaste, yo, Rin Kagami será el hada que lo rompa…"

— ¿Estarás mucho tiempo sin decir nada o me contarás cómo te fue hoy? — Ella miró al sillón y vio a Luka con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole.

—Fue… estuvo… yo…

—Mujer, ¿Fue tan extraordinario?

— ¡Si! El se ponía colorado cada dos minutos y yo... ¡la verdad es que me pase! Le dije un sin fin de tonterías y él… ¡Fui demasiado descarada Luka! Quizás piense que yo soy una…

—No creo, Len no reconocería a una coqueta ni aunque la tuviera adelante con un cartel que diga "coqueta" en la frente— dijo enojada — ¡ósea hello! mira con quién quiere comprometerse—Rin asintió—. Y mira que esa tiene un historial…— torció los ojos.

—Y bueno quedamos en vernos todas las noches en…

— ¡No en la sala privada!—dijo gritando

— ¡Tranquila barbie! —sonrió—. Tu romántico santuario estará libre para ti y mi hermanito como siempre — La pelirosa se tranquilizo — nos veremos en la lavandería

— ¿Ahí?

— Si, Len dice que en la noche nadie baja por halla, y bueno… estará libre para nosotros…

— ¿Le diste los libros?

—Ajá, y mañana será la primera lección. De seguro escogerá cualquier poema… entonces yo muy románticamente le leeré uno que me hizo recordarlo, la primera vez que lo leí.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Ya lo sabrás… necesito que tu y Rinto estén presentes cuando Len lea el que eligió y cuando yo le lea el que elegí.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó confundida.

— Porque quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalle, la cara y lo que hace Len mientras se lo leo

— ¡OMG eres de lo peor!


	4. Chapter 4:Salida Rápida

**Capitulo 4**

—Len daba vueltas los libros, los miraba de arriba abajo, y los movía de un lado al otro de su habitación sin saber qué hacer exactamente con ellos.

No tenía idea, al leer un poema decía: "¡Cómo a las mujeres les podría gustar algo tan empalagoso! Es que algo más dulce, me haría vomitar" y tiró los libros cerca de su mesa se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos se quedó un rato así, pensativo. "Es que tengo que amarte tanto Neru, para poder hacer esto" y sonrió.

Luego recordó a su profesora… Rin era buena en eso. "Diablos, cuando parpadeó de esa manera… pensé que se me caerían las medias" Rió. Y aunque a Neru la amaba y mucho, era la primera vez que una chica lo hacía sentir así… Pero lo atribuyó sólo a la sorpresa…

"Ella nunca me había mirado de esa manera… y mucho menos, me había dicho eso que me dijo" Se tocó los músculos de los brazos "¿En verdad se verá mi fuerza y la firmeza de mis músculos con sólo verme los ojos?" Se levantó rápidamente y se quitó la camisa, y mirándose frente al espejo comenzó a hacer poses, como los fisicoculturistas que había visto una vez en los programas de televisión en la casa de los Kagamine, tan concentrado estaba en la tarea, que no vio a Rinto, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la escena y matándose de la risa.

—Es que te veo y no lo creo… —Len se volvió hacia la puerta todo rojo, y aflojó el cuerpo— ¿Qué se supone que haces?—y entró a la habitación.

—Yo… sólo estaba mirando mi cuerpo.

— ¡Bobo!—le tiró una almohada.

— ¡No es eso!—Rió—. Es que hoy… alguien me dijo que tenía un buen cuerpo y yo sólo lo estaba investigando—más risas de su amigo.

— ¡Doble bobo!—le dijo su amigo, Len rió y se sentó en su cama— ¿Y… quién?

— ¿Quién qué?—dijo acostándose y acomodando la almohada.

— ¿Quién es la ciega que dijo eso?

—Rin… —Rinto se atragantó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mi hermanita mirando cuerpos masculinos?—Len rió.

— ¿Todavía sigues con esa tontería? Déjala tu hermana, es mayor… es como… ¡Luka! — lo miró divertido.

— ¡Gracioso!

—Algún día, tu hermana encontrará a uno como tu… que la lleve a la sala privada.

— ¡Mira Len, no te pases! —dijo con los cachetes rojos—. Mi paciencia con respecto a mi hermanita tiene un límite.

— Lo siento, pero es la verdad… Mira Rinto, debes prepararte.

— ¿Para qué? —dijo levantándose de la cama, todo tieso — ¿Acaso mi hermana ya no es virgen? — preguntó pálido.

— ¡Claro que no!—Rinto lo miró alarmado— ¡Que sí, es virgen! Al menos ella me lo dio a entender...

— ¿Y por qué habla de sexo contigo?—lo miró—. Es que acaso tu…

—Mira, yo no voy a decirte qué es lo que…

—Mira Len, no me alteres.

— ¡Está bien!—respiro— ¡Eres un celoso! La verdad es que como tu te agarraste a Luka — Rinto sonrió — yo tuve que hacerme de una nueva amiga… Y elegí a Rin.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver con que sepas que ella es virgen?

— ¡Nada! Ella… yo le pedí un favor…

— ¿Quieres acostarte con ella?

— ¡NO RINTO!— dijo ya enojado —. Le pedí que me ayude con un problema…

— ¿Tienes alguna especie de impotencia? — Len rió para no matarlo.

— ¡Que no!—suspiró—. Rin me esta ayudando con… —se puso rojo— ¿Prometes que no te reirás? — El levantó la mano derecha.

— Prometido.

—Ella me ayudará a ser más… más…

— ¿Más qué?—dijo ya cansado.

—Más romántico… —Rinto hizo una mueca muy rara, que pudo confundirse con una carcajada, pero que quedó en mueca —. Quiero declarármele a Neru con lujo, y como yo no sé…

— ¿Le pides a mi hermana que te enseñe? — el asintió — ¿Y qué piensas que ella te hará hacer?

—Me enseñará a bailar… a ser más romántico, a sonar como un chico romántico… — se levantó y le mostró los libros. Rinto los tomó e hizo una cara rara.

—Estos libros los conozco… —dijo riendo—. Se los regaló Luka… las habré visto llorar, suspirando y leyendo estos…— rieron

—Pero se me hace difícil, leerlos y escoger uno.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que hacerlo, es la tarea que Mrs. franco me encargó para mañana

— ¿Mrs. franco?

—Tu hermana—rió—. Así la llamaré mira que ponerme a leer esta cosa.

—Son muy profundos Len, — dijo hojeando uno de ellos —. Préstamelo, quizás a Luka la ablande con uno de estos

— ¿Qué más quieres ablandar?—le preguntó, Rinto quedó mudo —. Si, lo único que les falta hacer es un hijo. ¿O acaso piensas que no sé qué haces cuando estás en la sala privada?

—Yo…

—Vamos bro, somos hombres, yo lo he hecho con Neru, sé perfectamente cuando un chico ha tenido sexo… y tú, eres demasiado evidente.

—Basta, no compartiré mis intimidades contigo…

—Perdón, pero ayúdame estoy aburrido de ver ese libro y no saber qué elegir.

— ¿Para qué te revientas la cabeza? ¡Elige uno cualquiera! A las mujeres no les importa qué les leas, sino cómo lo dices…

— ¿En serio?—el asintió—. Dices las mismas cosas que Rin…

—Debe ser algo de familia —dijo serio luego tomó uno de los libros y pasó las páginas rápidamente—. Dime basta cuando quieras…

— ¡Basta! — dijo Len. Él detuvo el movimiento y señaló

— ¿Par o impar?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Par o impar! — insistió.

—Impar—le alcanzó el libro y le señaló un poema.

—Ese le leerás… ¡dale emoción y pasión! — rieron, Len leyó el poema y viro los ojos.

— ¿Crees que éste estará bien?

— ¿Qué más da bro?—respiro—. Yo venía a invitarte a jugar fut — se levantó.

—Pero si crees que es mejor que te pases la tarde leyendo ese estúpido libro… bye! — Se fue...

Len, se quedó pensando en lo que quería hacer… Miró el libro y la puerta de la habitación. Suspirando, marcó la página, y salió corriendo.

—Hey Rinto… ¡Espérame! No me perdería el fut por nada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Cómo creen que le irá a Len leyendo un poema al azar? ¿Cuál será? ¿Qué creen que dirá Rin aún sabiendo que él escogería cualquiera? Muy bien, demasiadas preguntas xD Bien, este capitulo es un tanto largo, en compensación del siguiente que es algo corto.<strong>

**Kanade Miniwa: Yo también amo RinxLen y si te ha gustado hasta ahora déjame decirte que te gustara muchísimo más mientras avance.**

**Rui-Chan: "Con la mente en el juego" xD eso me hizo reír bastante y recordar cuando enloquecía con HSM.**

**pintorademaripos: Me alegra de que guste ^-^ espero me acompañes con reviews durante todos los caps**

**kokiswis: a mi también! xD es una versión interesante de Rin, por lo que pensé que esta historia le venía como anillo al dedo a los Kagamine.**

**Rinny: para ser franca, y creo que se dieron cuenta, ese rubio es todo un despistado xD pero bueno, arrrriba Rin!**

**anonimus 22: No soy venezolana, pero como he dicho antes la novela no me pertenece, ha sido adaptada tantas veces que no sé en realidad quien es su creadora (quien es una genia por cierto, todos los créditos a ella) así que quien sabe, tal vez es de allí.**

**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y ojala les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Saluditos Lalalalala~**


	5. Chapter 5: Poema 1

**Capitulo 5**

El día pautado para la lección, Rin esperaba sentada a la sombra de un haya* a la orilla del lago. Trataba de adivinar que poema podría leerle Len, que la atontara lo suficiente para que ella le diera un beso.

Sonrió… porque estaba segura que él no había leído los libros. De pronto lo vio por el pasillo, y afortunadamente para ella, no estaba solo. Venía acompañado por Rinto y Luka, uno a cada lado de su "alumno".

Eso le pareció raro, pues esos dos, no desperdiciaban oportunidad de andar pegados como siameses. Al llegar donde ella estaba, se sentaron. Rin lo miró radiante y él bajó la mirada.

Tenía el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, y Rin no dejó de mirar a su hermano que lanzaba risitas burlonas en voz baja. Luka abría los ojos y le decía que actuara.

Rin se enderezó y se acercó a Len dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, el trago saliva

— ¡Hola Len! —le dijo sonriendo y sonriendo. El volvió a tragar saliva. Rinto estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Luka lo calló con un beso— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bi… bien—dijo. Rin lanzó una risa traviesa.

— ¡Se nota! —se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del joven— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué Rin?—preguntó él, algo raro.

—Bueno, ¿no tienes algo más que decirme?—se miraron mutuamente y ella volvió a sonreír. Len la miró nervioso.

— Bueno… —miró hacia sus amigos que lo observaban raro—. Bueno… estas muy bonita hoy Rin…—dijo algo nervioso.

— ¡Uy!—dijo ella enderezándose— ¡Suenas tan convencido!—Luka rió.

—Es que… ¡es demasiado difícil decirlo frente a tu hermano, que me mira como si quisiera matarme, linda!—dijo medio nervioso, Rin sonrió cariñosamente y le acarició la cara suavemente.

—Perdón— le dio un beso cerca de los labios. A estas alturas Len estaba muy confundido—. Yo te entiendo, ¿tienes algo para mí?

—Yo… bueno… escogí un poema… ¡Que te pinta de cuerpo entero!

— ¿Eh?—los amigos rieron — ¿Que me pinta de cuerpo entero? ¿Esa es tu idea de frase romántica…? Umm… Lenny, ya te vas ganando un cero…

— ¡Espera! Escúchalo y verás…—suspiro y se acomodó en el árbol.

Rin aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarlo de la cintura y acercar su cara a Len, que estaba algo nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

—Soy toda oídos…

—Bueno ¡Ahí te va… ardillita!—Rin soltó una carcajada

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso de ardillita?

— Bueno… es que tu… olvídalo.

— ¡Me gusto mucho!—le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

—Ay… bien…—respiro profundo—. Este va elegido pensando en ti—Rinto rió, y él casi lo mata con la mirada.

"_Yo me he asomado_

_a las profundas simas_

_de la tierra y del cielo_

_y les he visto el fin con los ojos_

_o con el pensamiento._

_De un corazón llegué al abismo,_

_y me incliné por verlo,_

_y mi alma y mis ojos se turbaron:_

_¡Tan hondo era y tan negro!"_

* * *

><p><strong>*No estoy muy segura pero creo que la autora se refirió a alguna de las especies de árboles del género Fagus. No sabría describirles el árbol, así que, búsquenlo en wikipedia<strong>

**Wow! Len le dijo el poema pero... que creen que signifique? Descubranlo**

**en el siguiente capitulo XD **

**Bueno, este cap es algo corto... así que decidí subir el 6 también para darles más que leer.**


	6. Chapter 6: Poema 2

**Capitulo 6**

Luka no supo si reír o llorar, y lo que hizo segundos después de oírlo, fue reír hasta llorar. Len, que según él había escogido el mejor verso de amor, sonreía complacido. Rinto, se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de entender qué quiso decir con eso… Y Rin… respiraba entrecortado. Después de varios segundos en silencio, se enderezó, alejándose de Len y se levantó. Len la miró tratando de encontrar la preciosa sonrisa con que lo había recibido, pero vio en la chica un rostro serio, comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí. Se levantó rápidamente y la siguió, Rinto y Luka, hicieron lo mismo.

—Rin…—trataba de detenerla—. Rin, espera… Por favor, dime ¿Qué te ha parecido mi poema?

— ¿Lo elegiste pensando en mi? —él asintió nervioso—. Es lo peor que me podían haber dicho en mi vida…

—Yo no entiendo… tu me dijiste que te leyera un poema de amor…

— ¿De dónde sacaste el poema eh?

—Del libro de… ese… de…el libro de cuero…

— ¡Los dos son de cuero!—gritó enojada— ¿De cuál?

—Del libro ese de las rimas…

— ¡De Cohelo!

— ¡Ah, sí!—dijo convencido—. Bueno, todos son…

— ¡NO! — Gritó — ¡ERES DE LO PEOR! Me has dicho que soy siniestra y oscura, que en el fondo de mi corazón yo soy, por decirlo de algún modo que lo entiendas, ¡una porquería! ¿Eso es tu idea de poema de amor?

— ¡Pero lo saque del libro! No se supone que…

— ¿Que todos los poemas son de amor? — él asintió — ¡No te ayudaré Len, lo siento!

— ¡NO! Por favor, Rin tienes que hacerlo porque... ¡si hice lo que me dijiste!

— ¡NO! Elegiste un poema al azar y ni te detuviste a leerlo como corresponde…

— ¡Fue culpa de Rinto! — dijo señalando a su amigo como un compañerito de escuela que se portó mal.

— ¡Hey Kagamine no me metas en tus bobadas!—gritó a su vez su amigo.

— ¡Tú me hiciste ir a jugar fut! — se excusaba desesperado...

— Pero yo sólo te invité, no te obligué.

— ¡BASTA! — gritó, luego miró a Len —. No te ayudaré, ¿me tomas por idiota? me pides que te ayude y luego te haces el estúpido… no… ¡adiós!

— ¡Espera! —La tomó por la cintura, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de la chica—. No… no lo hagas por favor… tienes razón… te prometo que aprenderé de memoria, los dos libros — Ella sonrió complacida por su actitud, y más por tenerlo tan cerca. Dejó de forcejear y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Entiende que no todos los poemas son de amor… ese que leíste, no sé…

—No lo leí… ¡perdóname Rin!

— ¿Qué pasó con lo de ardillita? — dijo ella sonriendo. Len, la miraba a los ojos, todavía no la soltaba de la cintura.

Podía percibir el perfume floral de Rin y eso le nublaba la reacción. — Len… — ella pasó sus brazos por los hombros y entrelazó los dedos en la parte baja del cabello de Len, acariciándolo suavemente—. Tienes que poner más empeño… lee los libros, no te tomaré mas lecciones de éstas, pero debes entender que esos poemas te servirán para que, cuando estés con Neru, te sea más fácil encontrar las palabras para decir lo que sientes… ¿Puedes entender eso?

—Eh… — él trataba de escucharla, pero el efecto que le causaba las caricias, que Rin le hacía con la yema de los dedos en el cabello, se oponía a eso furiosamente.

Sólo asintió, lentamente.

Ella se acercó y poniéndose en puntas de pie, le dio un suave beso cerca de los labios, y se separó, tomándolo de la mano. Lo guió hasta la vieja banca, y lo sentó. Ella se sentó a su lado Luka y Rinto decidieron sentarse un poco más alejados. Rinto estaba algo confundido… y Luka, satisfecha.

—Bueno, ahora yo te diré algún poema, presta atención… al decir un poema tienes que tener en cuenta, el ritmo, la rima, y la voz que debes poner, debe ser dulce… casi un susurro… eso le dará entender a tu chica que sólo ella es la destinataria… que ese momento es íntimo, personal.

—Casi un susurro... pero... — ella le puso los dedos en los labios, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Escucha, el lenguaje corporal también es importante… debes transmitir confianza, también con el cuerpo — rió — estas algo tenso ¿sabes? — él se movió incómodo.

—Se me hace algo difícil, si tú me miras y te acercas así… —Tragó saliva.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso?

—No, no es eso… sólo que nunca has hecho esto… es decir… mirarme así, besarme…

— ¿What? —se enderezó—. No te daré un beso en la boca—El la miró alarmado.

— ¡No quiero un beso en la boca!

—Bien, sólo quería aclarar el punto — sonrió y volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez lo miró a los ojos, y ensayó una bella sonrisa que hizo a Len olvidarse de todo lo que había alrededor—. Bien ahora es mi turno, A diferencia de ti, yo si he leído el libro y si he escogido este poema pensando en ti…

Len pensó que si el plan seguía de esa manera, no podría contenerse demasiado… estaba alterado… su corazón funcionaba algo acelerado y la mirada de Rin al igual que su sonrisa no ayudaban para nada. Trato de volver a verla como a la pequeña hermanita de Rinto.

—Esta bien, te escucho.

—Bien…

"_Si copia tu frente_

_del río cercano la pura corriente_

_y miras tu rostro del amor encendido,_

_soy yo, que me escondo_

_del agua en el fondo_

_y, loco de amores, a amar te convido;_

_soy yo, que, en tu pecho_

_buscada morada,_

_envío a tus ojos mi ardiente mirada,_

_mi blanca divina..._

_y el fuego que siento la faz te ilumina._

_Si en medio del valle_

_en tardo se trueca tu amor animado,_

_vacila tu planta, se pliega tu tallo…_

_soy yo, dueño amado,_

_que, en no vistos lazos_

_de amor anhelante,_

_te estrecho en mis brazos;_

_soy yo quien te teje la alfombra florida_

_que vuelve a tu cuerpo_

_la fuerza de la vida;_

_soy yo, que te sigo_

_en alas del viento soñando contigo._

_Si estando en tu lecho_

_escuchas acaso celeste armonía_

_que llena de goces tu cándido pecho,_

_soy yo, vida mía…;_

_soy yo, que levanto_

_al cielo tranquilo mi férvido canto;_

_soy yo, que, los aires cruzando ligero_

_por un ignorado, movible sendero,_

_ansioso de calma,_

_sediento de amores,_

_penetro en tu alma."_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que tal? Ese Len es un despistado ¿no creen? sin embargo ¿qué piensan que sentirá el rubio después de oír este maravilloso poema?<strong>

**Bueno espero les haya gustado... dejen sus reviews, díganme si quieren que siga compartiendo esta maravillosa historia ^-^**

**Nos leemos pronto...**

**Saluditos _Lalalalala~_**


	7. Chapter 7: Casi, casi

**Konichiwaaa! Cómo han estado? Yo bien, pero un tanto ocupada preparando otro fic que tengo para ustedes (este por creación mía). Lamento mucho la tardanza! favor de no matarme.**

**Muy bien, basta de hablar, disfruten el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

—Waoo Rin… —dijo Luka con los ojos acuosos y suspirando — ¡Es el poema más hermoso que he escuchado!

Rin desvió la mirada un segundo hacia ella y sonrió. Luego miró a su hermano, que tenía los ojos blancos… y miraba a Len con unos ojos asesinos. Esto le causo risa, pero supo controlarla, Ya tendría tiempo de charlar con su cuñada y reírse a mandíbula suelta de esos dos idiotas.

Pero se dio cuenta que sólo había visto a un idiota… le faltaba el que tenía más cerca de ella. Rápidamente, dio vuelta la cara y lo miró. El tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la miraba como nunca lo había hecho. Ella sonrió tímidamente, entonces él se mojó sus labios rápidamente, y tomándola de la cintura se acercaba lentamente con el firme propósito de besarla. Rin cerró los ojos pensando que por fin, lo que había pensado se daría rápidamente… pero no contó con la intervención de su hermano. Estaban tan cerca…

— ¡HEY! ¿Len que estás haciendo? — Gritó Rinto.

…y a la vez estaban tan lejos…

Rin sintió cómo él rápidamente, se separaba de ella y sin decir nada se levantaba.

—Eh… es tarde… — miró nervioso el reloj — ¡Cielos! Es hora de la cena… ¡Vamos Rinto!— y salió sin despedirse.

— ¡Un momento Len! ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Bien… estuvo bien… creo que la clase de hoy terminó.

—Si… bueno…

— ¡Vamos Rinto! — grito mientras se pasaba nervioso las manos por el cabello.

—Ey, yo no quiero… — protestó el rubio como niño chiquito, a veces él y su hermana eran igualmente infantiles.

— ¡RINTO! ¡VAMONOS YA! — gritó alterado.

— ¡Bien, ya voy! es que estás algo insoportable.

—Deja de decir bobadas, tengo hambre ¿Tu no?—Se fueron diciendo mil palabras, Rin se quedó mirando cómo se escapaba, Luka se acercó lentamente y puso una mano en su hombro.

— ¡Hay honey! Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?—Rin la miró, la pelirosa sonreía.

— ¿Si? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?—comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el pasillo. Luka se tomó del brazo de su amiga y la acompañó—. Dime amiga, ¿Qué hice mal?

— ¿What?

— ¿Qué hice mal para que él saliera corriendo? ¿Es que no era el poema apropiado?

—Que no era el poema… amiga, si tú me hubieras dicho ese poema ¡te declaraba mi amor incondicional! — Rin hizo un ruidito con la boca asombrada, Luka rió — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es que era súper romántico, honey me dejo volando!

—No para él — suspiro— Será difícil

— ¡Por lo que yo vi… I don't think soo!

— ¿Qué viste?

—Tengo hambre vamos al comedor…

— ¡Anda dímelo! — suplicó con un infantil puchero.

— Te lo diré cuando estemos solas en la sala privada, esta noche… — sonrió — Sólo te diré que unos cuantos pasos más, y ese menso estará en tu bolsillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaaaaay! esta algo corto (_.) disculpen. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews ^-^ es genial leerlo siempre me divierten!**

**Sychronicity girl: Lo que es la vida no e.e todo va bien y luego te enamoras de la hermana (o hermano) de tu mejor amigo/a  
><strong>

**ShineBaka: Pues si, es triste, pero nuestro amado Lenny es un desgraciado de primera jajajajajaja okya. ****PD: Ame tu cap de Cómplices (creo que ya lo dije como dos veces xD pero es que me encanta!) **

**A quienes sigan este fic les recomiendo también Cómplices de ShineBaka, esta muy bueno e interesante el fic.  
><strong>

**Rinny: Muchas veces he sufrido con autores que me tienen cuatro, cinco días ¡O hasta semanas! sin actualizar; así que dije "yo no seré de esas". Por eso mi pequeña obsesión de terminar las novelas y recién subirlas xD pero ya que.**

**¿Qué más me queda por decir? Creo que nada ._. **

**Entonces nos leemos pronto y ¡Vamos Rinny! ¡A por él!**

**Saluditos Lalalalalala~**


	8. Chapter 8: Charlas

**Capitulo 8**

Len se sentó alejado de la chica a la hora de la cena. Le costaba probar bocado, se sentía como si un enorme meteorito le hubiera pegado en la cabeza, no tenía idea de nada… Rin… se vio pensando en ella. Y sacudió su cabeza Rinto lo miraba, con la boca llena de puré. El casi no habló en todo lo que estuvieron en el comedor. Rin y Luka se sentaron y hablaban como si nada, él la miró y su cara cambió de color del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos, y para distraer sus pensamientos, se puso a comer.

— ¡Mi hermana está loca! —dijo al fin el rubio y lo sacó del silencio impuesto entre ambos por Len a la fuerza — ¿No lo crees así?

—Eh... Mmm —la miró—. No sé por qué lo dices…

— ¿No sabes? —dijo mirándolo raro—. Si no te grito de pronto la besas… — él lo miró rápidamente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó levantando la voz.

— ¿De qué? Len, tus ojos se la comían… diablos, si no hubiera sido mi hermana hasta yo trataría de conquistarla… pero yo amo a Luka… y ella bueno es romántica, pero nunca había dicho algo así de la misma manera que mi hermana…

—Si, pero yo no quería besarla—dijo acercándose a su amigo—. Yo… sólo… yo… — no sabía que decirle, porque en realidad si había querido darle un beso… sus labios rosados se veían tan lindos de cerca…

— ¿Kagamine? ¿Te quedaste bloqueado?

— ¡Basta Baka!—se levantó—. Voy a… me voy a la cama… tengo que leer…

—No me digas que leerás los libritos… —dijo burlándose.

— ¡Muérete! — salió caminando y pasó cerca de las chicas.

— ¡Chao Len!—Dijo Rin moviendo la mano y sonriéndole, él sólo sonrió y levantó la mano.

Salió rápido del comedor y luego se dirigió hacia su habitación, en ese momento el solo quería estar solo y pensar. Llegó a su cuarto, se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizar su corazón y ordenar sus pensamientos… recordó el poema y sus palabras. Tomó el libro y trató de buscarlo... y lo encontró. En ese mismo poema había alrededor anotaciones que Rin había hecho. Hasta tiene bonita letra, dijo despacio… y se tapó la boca, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie ahí. Leyó lo que había escrito "De Len para Neru…" arqueó la ceja. Ella lo había elegido para que se declarara… sonrió. El poema era bonito, pero dudaba que él le diera la misma pasión que ella al decirlo, la manera en que lo miraba, el movimiento sensual de sus labios al hablar y el perfume floral de su cabello. Un ruido lo sacó de su pensamiento. Mikuo entro al cuarto.

— ¡Hola bro! —Sonrió — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eh… estaba leyendo… ¿la sala privada está llena?

— ¡Si! ya todos están ahí vine por algo… Rin está interesada en un juego… tu sabes—sonrió, él lo miró serio—. Su padre…

—Si, él tiene afición por los juegos esos—Mikuo se iba — ¡Oye Mikuo!—tenía que preguntarle la duda lo estaba matando— ¿Qué hay contigo y Rin?

— ¿Ah?— pregunto confundido—. Yo… Len, ella y yo terminamos hace tiempo.

—Si bueno... pero ¿por qué lo hicieron?—Mikuo se acercó a su cama.

—Hay una gran razón...— lo miro y pensó _"tu grandísimo idiota_"—. Pero no voy a decírtela... creo que ella está destinada para algo grandioso... Ella es tan especial— suspiro.

—Si—se puso rojo—. Bueno... es una buena amiga

—No hablo de ella como amiga, es fantástica... Besa de una manera... Creo que te hace volar, sus labios son suaves y cálidos—Len estaba a punto de romperle la cara a su amigo—. Pero a pesar de que sus besos eran increíbles me di cuenta de que siempre me besaba pensando en alguien más.

—Ahh... lo siento...

—No lo sientas por mi siéntelo por ella, su amor es imposible... Él es tan ciego que no se daría cuenta de lo que tiene en frente de la nariz, bueno en fin, me voy... ¿Vienes?

—No, me iré a dormir temprano—Mikuo se fue y él comenzó a cambiarse, se sacaba la camisa cuando alguien, la voz más dulce que él había escuchado lo sobresalto.

—Kagamine… Buenos abdominales—Len se tiro a la cama rápido y se puso rojo como un tomate, se puso rápido la blusa de la pijama

— ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

— ¿Qué no te enseñaron a cerrar la puerta para desvestirte?—él sonrió, ella también—. De todas maneras gracias

— ¿Porque me agradeces?

—Por tener tan lindo cuerpo y decidirte a mostrármelo— Len se puso rojo, rojo, rojo cosa que hizo a Rin morirse de la risa— ¡Eres tan tímido chiquito!— se acerco y le pellizco la mejilla.

— ¡No me pellizques!— dijo un poco molesto—. Neru…

— ¿Es exclusividad de ella el pellizco en la mejilla?— el asintió—. Bueno entonces tendré que hacer algo especial...—él la miro— ¿Qué tal un pellizco en el trasero?

— ¿Esa es tu idea de romance?

—Bueno al menos disfrutare tener entre mis dedos una de tus pompas.

— ¡No te pases!.. Si te escucha tu hermano...

— ¿Crees que quiera que lo pellizque a él?—Len se rio—. Descuida, a Rinto lo pellizca Luka.

— ¿Tanto así?

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que Luka lo acaricia con un libro?— rieron— ¿Ya te acuestas?

—Si...— volvió a la seriedad—. Yo... Tengo sueño... estoy cansado.

— ¿No te gusto verdad?

— ¿De qué hablas?— dijo sin mirarla, pero él sabia de que hablaba solo que no quería hablar de eso.

—Yo te hablo de mi poema... Digo del poema que te dije.

—Estuvo bien...

— ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Quieres que te mienta?— _"En realidad te estoy mintiendo"_

—Bueno... en realidad lo había pensado para que se lo dijeras a Neru cuando... tu sabes...— lo miro.

— ¿Si?— dijo indiferente—. Creo que estaría bien…

—Bueno te dejo me voy a dormir.

—Mikuo quería mostrarte unos juegos— _"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? La estas largando a los brazos de ese Baka!"_

— ¿Si?—dijo y sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta Mikuo?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hey! Hey! Yo aquí de nuevo! Esta vez con el cap número 8 ¿Qué les ha parecido?<strong>

**Sychronicity girl: Amo tu emoción! *w* siempre es tan encantadora :3 Me gustaría decir que te entiendo, pero no tengo un mejor amigo (Super triste mi vida ah) Bueno me han dicho que soy algo fría con los chicos y ese es el problema jejeje**

** uzumita y Guest: en verdad quisiera que fueran más largos pero, tristemente eso no esta en mis manos! Además me sucede que el los documentos de word de mi PC cada capitulo tiene 3 hojas, pero al pasarlos acá parecen más cortos, es extraño O_o**

**ShineBaka: Lo recomendé porque está genial! Te entiendo xC me ha pasado que quiero escribir reviews de 5000 palabras pero no me sale! y luego miro reviews laaargo y digo "¿Cómo demonios lo hacen?" xD**

**Pero bueno, con un simple reviews donde me digan que les gusta y si quieren que continúe me basta.**

**Rinny: Lo sé! T-T sufro horrores en esos casos! Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic ^-^**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS, EN VERDAD NO TENGO PALABRAS! Son geniales ^-^ y si alguna tiene fics, avísenme en los reviews para que me de una pasada!**

**Para finalizar un aviso, esta semana me han estado exigiendo mucho en la escuela, así que tal vez el sábado a ultima hora suba el capitulo 9. **

**Entonces. Nos leemos pronto! Cuidense**

_**Saluditos Lalalalala~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Charlas (parte 2)

**GOMENASAIIIII! EN VERDAD LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA TARDANZA! Es que estos días ha hecho MUCHÍSIMO calor por donde vivo, y bueno he andado re depre y enojada . odio el calor, me pone insoportable! Además la escuela en las tardes solo lo empeora D: bueno, ya dejo de robarles tiempo y les dejo el cap *insertar flecha hacia abajo***

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

—Bueno ósea besa bien pero yo estoy buscando algo más...

— ¿Algo más? ¿Se puede saber qué?

— ¡No!— dijo segura—. A lo que vine, mañana comenzamos con lo del baile...

— ¿Ya? ¿No se suponía que leyera los libros?

— Solo léelos si quieres... Es decir, puedes leer un poemas por día o mas, te lo dije esta tarde esos poemas te los preste para que te dieras cuenta que no todo es... besos, sexo y decir te amo porque si... hay otras maneras de decir cosas que le lleguen más a tu ser amado.

— ¿Porque lo haces tan simple? Leyendo los poemas me resultan tan... profundos

— ¡El amor es algo más que un simple beso o una noche de pura pasión amigo!— él se puso rojo— ¿Porque te sonrojas? Yo debería estarlo, no he tenido experiencia... En cambio tu y Neru— Suspiro.

— ¿Es por eso que dejaste a Mikuo?— ella lo miró— ¿Porque no encontraste a aquel que llegara al fondo de tu ser?

— ¿Qué has estado hablando con Mikuo?, ¿acaso están hablando de mi vida amorosa?

—No, solo tuve curiosidad, te veías tan feliz con él...— la miró—. Se su versión— le hizo señas para que se sentara en la cama— ¿Por qué no me dices la tuya?

— Len...

—El dice que tú lo besabas esperando que fuera alguien mas...— ella lo miró.

— ¿Te distes cuenta entonces?

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que te dije antes... el amor es más profundo que un simple beso, yo estaba bien con Mikuo pero no era...— se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Quién es el que ocupa tu corazón?

—Alguien que es inalcanzable, prohibido, imposible— no supo porque pero a Len se le cruzo por la mente a...

— ¿Piko? – ella lo miro alarmada— ¿De él me hablas?— y su corazón comenzó a latir furioso... algo así como un ataque de... ¿Celos? Rin se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

—No vengo a hablar de mi vida...— dijo seca—. Mañana comenzaremos las clases de baile... ten listo todo.

—Bueno—Dijo algo apagado— ¿Ahora me dejas dormir?

—Si...— lo miró—. Nunca me enamoraría de Piko— él la miro—. Él es alcanzable y déjame decirte que no vale la pena...

— ¿Fuiste novia de él?— dijo molesto.

—Solo fue un beso... y luego vomite tres días seguidos— rió, pero no obtuvo del otro lado lo mismo.

— ¿Tanto amas a ese idiota que ni te pela que trataste de olvidarlo con… Piko?

— ¡Hey! Piko me tomo por sorpresa en un pasillo y me besó. Fue lo más desagradable y asqueroso que he besado en mi vida... ¡Y eso que compite palmo a palmo con el beso que le di a un gusano por una apuesta que hice con Oliver! Yo no quería que me besara.

—Eres un caso especial ¿sabes?— ella se levantó y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Nos vemos mañana Len, trata de descansar y por la noche te hare un experto bailarín o dejo de llamarme Rin Kagami— Len sonrió... no tenia por qué preocuparse con ella al fin de cuentas todo era por Neru, tomo los libros y comenzó a leerlos buscando un poemas especial para su amor.

Rin bajó con una mezcla de sentimientos... por un lado le había gustado y mucho que Len le hiciera preguntas acerca de su vida amorosa... por otro lado no quería hacerse ilusiones de ningún tipo porque lo conocía bien y sufrir a puro gusto a estas alturas de su vida no era muy bueno que digamos.

Luka se había despedido de Rinto que paso por el lado de su hermana muy bravo. Rin llegó junto a su amiga y se sentó, Luka estaba seria y colorada pasaba las hojas de una revista rabiosamente… Rin la miró preocupada.

— ¿Sucedió algo Luka?

— ¡Tu grandísimo e idiota hermano!— dijo alterando su voz— ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

— ¿Y ahora que hizo ese bruto?

— ¡Enojarse!— Rin la miró confundida—. Le dije que había quedado contigo aquí y que no podría ir a...— se quedo callada de golpe, y se puso roja.

—Ah... no le diste su caramelo favorito— Luka la miró moviendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin emitir palabra, Rin no resistió un segundo más y largó una carcajada—. Si vieras tu cara

—No es gracioso ¿sabes? Tu hermano no entiende...

—Déjalo... no deberías ser tan complaciente con él ¿sabes?

— ¿Por qué?

—Pss, porque... si le das chocolate ahora no querrá casarse contigo, los hombres según mi mamá pierden el interés rápidamente si prueban el dulce antes de comprarlo... ¿Me entiendes?

—En serio crees que... es decir que yo debo... ¿suprimir los encuentros?

—Al menos por una semana, déjalo que sufra un poco y que entienda que tu no estarás para lo que él disponga... que tu también tienes derecho a tu vida fuera de los brazos de él.

— ¿Y que hay de ti?— Rin la miró—. Estuviste en el cuarto de cierto chico...— sonrió— ¿Qué hubo ahí?

—Nada y todo...— Luka la miró sin entender—. Le pregunte sobre si le gustó el poema... él ni enterado me dijo que estaba bien y acomodó las mantas desinteresado.

—No parecía así cuando estaba en el lago.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Ajá— sonrieron— ¡Estaba ido! Sus ojos pasaban de los tuyos a tus labios... ¡te juro que si Rinto no grita te besaba ahí mismito!

—Rinto me preocupa... ¿Estará con los sentidos puestos en las clases y no me dejara a solas con él?

—Recuerda que ahora estará ocupado tratando de que yo...— rieron—. Rinto es asunto mío, no te molestara.

—Mañana comenzaré con las clases de baile... y aprovecharé de apretarlo un poco...

—Bien amix... Háblale al oído sobre cómo debe comportarse mientras baila con la monga de Neru y trata de que él sea algo romántico.

— ¿Sabes? Recién...— Luka se acomodó esperando que continuara—. Me preguntó porque termine con Mikuo...

— ¿En serio?

—Al principio me sorprendió porque él nunca se ha interesado sobre mi vida amorosa— Luka sonrió—. Bueno no se ha interesado en mi vida y punto.

—Pero desde hace años que son amigos.

—Pero pasamos el rato solo este año. Sin Neru alrededor hemos sido más amigos, pero aun así nunca me pregunto por mis novios…

—Eso quiere decir…

—Nada, debe estar sorprendido... nada más.

—Cree lo que quieras, estoy convencida de que no pasaras desapercibida nunca más para Len.

— ¿Eso crees?— dijo sonriendo—. Aún así no me hare ilusiones... al menos si no consigo lo que quiero tendré el dulce recuerdo de estos días en mi memoria.

—Concéntrate en darle una clase de baile que jamás olvide.

—De eso no dudes amiga ten por seguro que Len nunca olvidara la clase de baile mañana…

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces... ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Os gustó? (disculpen a veces hablo como española xD es que adoro como hablan ndsjbalks *insertar corazón*)<strong>

**chokiswis: primero que nada, gracias por dejar review y bienvenida a esta historia tan especial. En verdad es un menso de primera eso no te lo niego XD**

**Sychronicity girl: Al menos él se te acercó, es decir que algo hay ahí e.e Le gustas! lo sé ahahaha *risa gringa* en mi caso ni les llamo la atención :C pero esa da igual! Estoy feliz con mis amigas por ahora. Jajaja amo la palabra Baka xD pero digamos que Len además de eso es un ciego! es decir, ¿No ve esa hermosa rubia que tiene en frente? Baaaakaaaa .**

**ShineBaka: Jajaja la pequeña rubia en verdad es admirable! Es valiente y se lo aguanta bien, pero ¿ese descaro que tiene? pfff por lejos es de lo que más me gusta! Siento algo de pena por Neru xD si la odias ahora no quiero imaginar como será cuando aparezca! Jajajaja**

**Kiaraen Kagamine: Me alegro que te haya gustado ^-^ gracias por dejar review! espero sigas haciéndolo en los próximos caps! Y bienvenida al mundo de aprendiendo a ser romántico(?**

**Finalmente les agradezco otra vez por su apoyo con los reviews y adoro que les guste el fic ^-^ **

**Ah! se me olvidaba, un pequeño aviso, o más bien algo para aclarar, esta novela (porque técnicamente lo es) es muuuy larga, creo-estoy segura- que sobrepasa los 50 capítulos ._. trate de ver como hacerla un poco más corta pero luego pensé que tal vez no quieran xC Bueno, eso es todo, creo.**

**Cuídense**** y Nos leemos pronto!**

**Saluditos Lalalalala~**


	10. Chapter 10:Mañana

**Holaaaa! Disculpen la demora chicas! es que no me dio tiempo de adaptar el capitulo! solo me pase a ver los MP y responderlos! Estoy apurada ahora así que solo paso a dejarles el cap y me voy, voy!**

**Disfruten por favor!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Rin se levantó temprano ese día dispuesta a olvidarse de lo pasado la tarde anterior y empezar de cero. Peinó su larga cabellera y la ató en una cola alta. Tomó sus libros y los metió rápidamente en su mochila y bajó hacia el comedor. El día sería demasiado movido. Tenía clases hasta la tarde, ni un momento libre, entrenamiento de tenis y por la noche, la actividad que más la entusiasmaba, convertirse en profesora de baile de un completo patadura. Sonrió. Entrando por las puertas del gran comedor, levantó la vista y vio como Len la saludaba sonriendo y le hacía un espacio entre él y su hermano, que no tenía cara de haber dormido bien. Se sentó sin decir nada. Len se había bañado, y aún con el pelo húmedo, tenía esa expresión de perrito mojado. La miraba, Rin tenía tantas ganas de pasar sus dedos por ese cabello. Suspiró mentalmente, luego tomó su jugo y se dispuso a servirse el desayuno, sin mostrar signos de que él la alteraba considerablemente. Por el pasillo llegó Luka, con un gran libro bajo el brazo. Saludó a todos y se sentó frente a su novio, que miraba distraído para la mesa de los profesores, sin percatarse de la mirada triste de su novia. La pelirosa miró a Rin que se encogió de hombros. Len le guiñó el ojo y sonrió. La muchacha le devolvió el saludo, y comenzó a desayunar también callada. Len se movió incómodo. La verdad que ese silencio lo estaba cansando.

— ¿Murió alguien y yo no me he enterado?—preguntó el rubio. Los tres amigos lo miraron sin entender—. Sólo así podré comprender el por qué de esas caras y su silencio.

—Len… yo…—titubeó Luka.

— ¿Por qué no le dices por qué no te hablo… cariño?—dijo molesto Rinto.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? ¡Calenturiento! —gritó Rin mientras movía la cuchara llena de leche al aire y violentamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —insistió Len. Rinto y Luka se pusieron rojos.

— Luka tenía que hablar conmigo anoche y no pudo ayudar a Rinto, "con las rondas, por la escuela" —explicó Rin poniendo énfasis a esa frase, Len entendió e hizo una mueca burlona.

— Así que por eso entraste con ese humor… — sonrió.

— ¡Cállate Kagamine!—gritó Rinto enfadado.

— ¡No te enojes! Necesitaba hablar con Luka de… —Rin miró a la pelirosa que no decía nada.

— ¿De qué tenías que hablar con ella? ¿**N**o podías recurrir a tu nuevo amigo? —Len lo miró alarmado— ¡Después de todo, con él hablas hasta de sexo!—gritó irritado el hermano de Rin.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Rin ya furiosa — ¡¿Y de qué diablos hablas tu de mi, con mi hermano?! —dijo mirando a Len.

— Yo no dije nada cielo—dijo y se puso rojo, Rin no se dio cuenta del trato cariñoso que él le dio, porque estaba demasiado enfurecida—. Tu hermano que es un mal pensado…

— ¿Y tu, qué piensas que hablo con Len?

— Después de todo a él le cuentas de tus experiencias… ¿perdón debo decir de tus inexperiencias sexuales? —dijo Rinto y bajó la voz porque no quería que nadie escuchara.

— ¡Idiota! —dijo Len y pudieron hablar tranquilos, aunque viendo su cara de rabia eso no sucedería.

— Tú: No tengo por qué darte explicaciones…— miró a Len — y tu…

— Yo sólo le dije que tú me ayudarías a ser… bueno tú sabes… tu hermano sacó una conclusión errada. Sabes como es este imbécil Rin tratándose de ti… —Len torció los ojos.

—¡Claro a ella la cuidas!—gritó Luka mirando a Rinto con rabia —. Pero a mi… ¡De mi no te preocupa el qué dirán!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¿Que no es cierto?—golpeó la mesa con el puño— ¡No te interesa más que satisfacer tus necesidades!—Len y Rin miraban para otro lado, demasiado incómodos por la discusión —. Sólo lo que quieres Rinto, yo no importo.

—Sabes que no es así, Luka… quiero estar contigo… ¡Te amo! —Len hizo ruido con la cuchara tratando de no escuchar a su amigo.

—Yo también, pero así no funcionan las cosas… necesito mi espacio… Tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca con tus amigos ¿Y yo no puedo tener unas palabras con tu hermana?

— ¡Ella tiene a Len! —dijo excusándose — ¿De qué puedes hablar con ella que no lo hagas con Len? —miró a Rin, estaba roja.

—Bien Rin, dile a Len de lo que hablamos… a ver si él puede ayudarte—Luka le miró y le abrió los ojos. Rin suspiró dejando nerviosamente la cuchara, y respiró profundamente.

— Bueno —miró al chico que tembló —Len, tu sabes… mi período no ha sido regular estos meses… ¿Crees que se debe a un cambio hormonal? —Len y Rinto estaban rojos— ¿Crees que tiene que ver el hecho de que estoy teniendo sueños eróticos con todos los amigos de mi hermano? ¿O piensas que se debe a que mi cuerpo desea con desesperación perder su virginidad?

— ¿Eh? Mmm… —Len miró a Rinto — ¡Esto me pasa por ser tu amigo! —se levantó rápidamente —. Yo tengo que irme… en verdad… hay cosas que debes hablar con Luka… ¡yo no tengo ni idea de esas cosas! —miró nuevamente a Rinto — ¡Y tu esta me las pagas!

— ¿Qué crees tú hermanito? ya que no está Len, dime tu qué piensas…

—Yo… creo que me he extralimitado... —se levantó—. Luka quiero hablar contigo…

—De una vez por todas, te voy diciendo que se acabó lo que se daba—sentenció la pelirosa.

—Hablamos luego…yo… me voy…adiós—Rinto alcanzó a Len en dos pasos y salieron rápido del comedor. Luka y Rin los miraron salir y cuando estuvieron seguras de que no las veían, rompieron a carcajadas siendo observadas por todo el comedor.

— Rin nunca pensé que entenderías mis señas…

— ¡Era lo único que pondría en huida a Len y Rinto! —dijo tomando un poco de leche —. Después hablaré con Len para decirle que todo fue una broma…

— ¿Lo de los sueños eróticos también?

—Eso no… — sonrió —. Dejaré que piense que sueño con Kaito de una manera no santa.

— ¿Hablaban de mi conejitas? —dijo un joven con el pelo azul...

— ¡Si! —Sonrió Rin, él las miró —. Cada día estás más guapo Kaito—le dio un beso.

— Hay conejita eso crees… no lo tienes q creer porque eso ya lo sé, yo soy el conejo mayor.

— ¡Ah vaya! ¡Que orgulloso estas de ti mismo! Y se de alguien que tiene la misma opinión que yo… — El miró sin darse cuenta hacia la otra mesa—. Y creo que tú piensas lo mismo de ella —se levantaron —olvídate del qué dirán tonto y aviéntate… San Valentín está cerca —lo dejaron perdido pensando quien podría ser mientras salían del comedor.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado para esta noche? —le preguntó Luka ansiosa por conocer los planes de su amiga.

— ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! —dijo y se despidieron en la escalera.

Len se cuidó de no mirar a Rin durante las prácticas, aunque le resultaba difícil… Y no era porque ella fuera una mal jugadora. Muy por el contrario, era excelente, y si él no se cuidaba la pequeña rubia hasta podría quitarle el puesto. Sonreía, Rin en una de esas miradas lo miró y sonrió. Casi se cae, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella había dicho. [Tiene sueños e******* con los amigos de su hermano… ¿Con todos? Bueno... Yo estoy entre sus amigos…] se puso rojo y lo sacó de sus pensamientos un golpe que le dio la bola en la cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de salir del aturdimiento, y la vio, riéndose a más no poder y señalándolo… Se veía tan bonita… La práctica resultó altamente productiva, si contamos que Rinto perdió el 80% de las bolas que le tiraban, Todo parecía perfecto excepto que alguien no estaba con la mente en la práctica… se había quedado volando en el aire pensando… [¿Será que ella quiere perder su virginidad?] Se preguntó [no es que yo no me anotaría para la tarea…] se puso rojo [¡¿qué diablos estoy pensando?!]

— Hey bro… ¿qué diablos te tiene tan perdido?— Preguntó Rin.

Len lo miro, y pensó [Si supieras qué estoy pensando, me aniquilarías en segundos… ¡y con tu hermana!]

—Déjalo hermanito —dijo Rin acercándose hacia donde estaba el capitán—Len… ¿te sientes bien?

— Si… si… yo… estoy algo… la práctica terminó —dijo serio.

— Eso ya lo habíamos decidido entre los demás… estabas perdido en el aire, ¿no?

— Yo…

—De seguro estas pensando en Neru —dijo sonriendo— ¡Anímate! Cuando la veas te será más fácil declararte… sólo debes confiar en que sucederá así—él la miro…y sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? Os juro que mañana subo el 11 lo más pronto posible!<strong>

**Lo siento, hoy no tengo tiempo de contestar los Reviews! GOMENASAI! aún así déjenlos y la próxima los contesto sin falta **

**Aún así les doy mil gracias!**

**ShineBaka, Rinny, Sychronicitygirl MUCISISISISMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Y por siempre ser fieles a la novel!**

**Cuidense bellos lectores y lectoras! Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Saluditos Lalalalalalala~**


	11. Chapter 11:-Las lecciones comienzan!

**Holaaaaaa! Mis bellos lectores! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, otra vez, lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Pero no tenía adaptado el capitulo :C Gomenasai! Bueno, les dejo el cap ante ustedes!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<p>

En el capitulo anterior: _—__De seguro estas pensando en Neru — dijo Rin sonriendo — ¡Anímate! Cuando la veas te será más fácil declararte… sólo debes confiar en que sucederá así — él la miro…y sonrió._

—Tienes razón… oye Rin... Respecto a lo de esta mañana en el comedor…— Comenzó Len. Ella se sonrojo y luego rió.

—Vamos Len, ¿acaso te creíste lo que dije? —La miró—. Lo dije porque quería fastidiar a Rinto. Luka y yo teníamos un asunto… y bueno no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que hacemos…

— ¿Algo ilegal? — la miró a los ojos.

—Nada… es un asunto… nuestro.

—De seguro se trata de chicos… ¿Verdad?

—Bueno… algo así… Luka me está dando unos consejos… acerca de…

— ¿Quién es? — ella se puso roja.

—Mejor vamos, tengo frío… y quiero darme un baño… además tengo que hacer algunos deberes antes de que nos vayamos a la lavandería

—Me parece que no quieres ser sincera conmigo…—reprochó Len— ¿No me dirás nunca quién es?

—No. Ven vamos… o te quedas aquí solo — él asintió y dirigió al pasillo tras de ella.

— ¿Qué estaban hablando ustedes allá arriba? — Preguntó serio.

—Bueno Rinto… le dije a tu hermana que la irregularidad en su período se debe a que su cuerpo le pide desesperadamente tener s*** —Rin se puso roja hasta las orejas—. Y yo me he ofrecido generosamente para la empresa — Rinto hizo una mueca rara, Len miró a Rin y le guiño un ojo— ¿Nos vamos ardillita? — ella asintió —. No puedo permitir que una chica tan hermosa lleve su raqueta — tomó la raqueta poniéndola en el hombro y con el otro brazo la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la condujo hacia los vestuarios—. Tienes razón — dijo al fin lanzando una carcajada—. Ver la cara de Rinto cuando dices las palabras mágicas es realmente chistosa.

— ¿Qué palabras mágicas?

— ¡Rin y sexo, juntas!—dijo doblándose de risa.

—No seas tan estúpido— dijo ella tratando de zafarse—. Mejor lo dejamos así… me voy a bañar… ¿tu vas a los vestuarios?

—No, esperaré a tu hermano y me bañare en el baño de los maestros…

—Ok, entonces nos vemos en…

— El comedor… antes de nuestra cita, tenemos que cenar... —Len se puso rojo _[¿en verdad dije cita?_] Pensó algo penoso.

—Si… eh… ¡Claro adiós! — se dio vuelta rápidamente. _[¡Woo! ¿En verdad dijo cita? ¿Len dijo tener una cita, conmigo?]_ Y sonrió complacida.

A las nueve de la noche Rin esperaba impaciente escondida detrás de una puerta en el pasillo de entrada. Miraba insistentemente su reloj. Len todavía no había llegado, cuando las agujas del reloj dieron las nueve y diez, ella fastidiada pensando que la había dejado de plantón se enderezó dispuesta a salir de su escondite. Caminó unos pasos y se vio atraía por algo que ella no pudo saber qué era. Algo de seguro la tomaba de la cintura pero ella no podía ver qué podía ser… ya que estaba de espaldas pensó que sería algún fantasma, no tenía miedo… pero si Kaito le hacía una broma así, de seguro la castigarían y ella estaría en detención hasta fin de año.

—Debería tener más cuidado… señorita Rin Kagami— alguien le dijo al oído tan sensualmente que a Rin casi se le bajan las medias—. Si alguien te ve… estarías en graves problemas.

— ¿Len? — Preguntó y se dio la vuelta quedaron tan juntos que ella podía sentir el aliento a menta que la pasta dental había dejado en la boca de Len—. Estaba a punto de volver… ¿te has dado cuenta qué hora es? Llegas tarde…

—No he llegado tarde—sonrió—. Yo… te he estado espiando—rió juguetón—. Te veías tan bonita mordiéndote el labio y mirando nerviosamente por los pasillos.

— ¡Vaya!—dijo Rin, aún colorada—. Veo que alguien ha estado ensayando decir cosas agradables—él se enderezo sonriendo—. Bueno no es que hayas dicho algo grandioso, pero viniendo de ti…

— ¡Epa! No ofendas—dijo fingiendo enojo—. Mejor nos vamos… quiero estar en el cuarto antes de las once… — ella asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Len está cerrada y hará un ruido tremendo cuando la abramos...

—Ven vamos por aquí… — la condujo por un pasillo lateral, hasta llegar a una puerta, la abrió y descubrió un largo y pequeño pasillo—. No podemos entrar juntos pasa tu primero.

—Mira no, mejor vamos juntos yo iré adelante y tu pégate a mí, por detrás.

— ¿Qué? — dijo nervioso —. Yo… no creo…

—Vamos Kagamine, ¡ahora no te me hagas el miedoso!— le tomó las manos y las obligó a rodearle la cintura, él estaba bastante cerca— ¿es muy largo el pasillo?

—Solo unos cuantos metros — dijo nervioso.

—Bien… porque te digo caminar así será algo incómodo.

— ¡Ps claro…! — Se movían con dificultad pero avanzaban por el pasillo — ¿Quieres que ponga algo de luz?

—No y preferiría que te alejaras un poco que estoy algo incomoda.

—Lo siento… — y sonó algo apenado.

— ¡No! — gritó alterada —. Yo… lo siento Len… no me di cuenta…

—No es que está… digo… es… bueno… ¿seguimos caminando? no hace falta que hagamos tanto problema… allá se ve la salida — Salir de esa situación y ver el cielo estrellado fue lo que más agradecieron ambos.

—Suerte que no hemos encontrado a nadie.

—Aún así caminemos con cuidado… el camino hacia la lavandería es largo… y pueden vernos desde alguna ventana.

—Len... ¿Rinto ya se contentó con Luka?—él asintió—. Pero sabes, Luka no le dará tan seguido eso a mi hermanito— él se puso rojo y agradeció que ella no lo viera —. Así que para evitar peligros... si lo hablamos con ella, podremos utilizar la sala privada…

—Veremos… — llegaron a la lavandería lo cual quedaba no dentro de la escuela si no en las afueras -más o menos por el patio-y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Gracias mi príncipe! — rieron.

La lavandería estaba muy oscura. Len tomó las lámparas y las prendió. Rin se tomaba los brazos. Hacía mucho frio, Len una vez que logró encender las lámparas, y cerró las puertas y ventanas, Rin se relajó.

—Bien ahora… —la miró —. Está un poco más agradable aquí.

—No, ya verás… tenemos que crear el ambiente perfecto para que bailes…

—Ps claro, pero aquí no hay música…— dijo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Eso puede solucionarse fácilmente — Rin sacó su Ipod y coloco unas mini bocinas— ¡Listo! Esto nos servirá.

— ¡Woo!—festejó asombrado él—. Piensas en todo ¿Eh?

—Soy una maestra responsable… debo tener los recursos para que mi alumno saque las más altas calificaciones…

—Bien Ms. Kagami — ella le sacó la lengua — ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — la miró, ella estaba buscando la canción apropiada.

—Bueno, lo principal es sacarte esa rigidez que tienes al bailar… para eso… esta canción te servirá… — puso una canción, la música comenzó a sonar —. Bien Len esto es lo que haremos…

— ¿Pero no me enseñaras a bailar el vals? — Preguntó.

— ¿Vals? —Rió— ¿Crees que Julieta querrá bailar el vals?—él asintió— ¡Sí que eres baka! Te enseñaré a bailar bien pegaditos. Algo más romántico—se puso rojo—. La cita es el día de San Valentín.

—Pero… esa no es música para bailar pegaditos.

— ¡Obvio! Ya lo sé — sonrió — ¡Esto es preparatorio para que te sueltes!

—Ahhh—ella se empezó a mover mientras él la miraba—. Rin yo no tengo la gracia que tienes tu…

—Esto se aprende… ¿O crees que yo nací bailando?

—Bueno, pero al menos pareciera que si —ella se acercó y le tomó las manos dejándolo lo más alejado de ella.

—Bueno… lo principal, empieza a mover tus piernas de un lado al otro… así—le indicó, Len al principio no supo cómo hacerlo… realmente parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos. Ella no se rió sólo le indicó lentamente cómo era el paso. Len una vez que lo vio, veinte veces, empezó a moverse al principio como un robot todo tieso, pero luego fue fácil y se animó a soltar un poco el cuerpo

— ¡Hey!, ¿Cómo lo hago?—dijo contento.

La chica no le contestó. Luego se arrepintió de preguntarle porque en una de sus vueltas se llevó por delante unas canastas que estaban ahí. Cinco minutos después, se golpeó con una ventana, Rin hacía lo imposible para no reírse, pero a veces no podía contenerse. Len estaba algo colorado, no sólo por el baile sino que la vergüenza lo estaba matando.

Después de varias canciones de ese ritmo, se animó a preguntar nuevamente: — Creo que he mejorado algo ¿eh? — sonrió esperanzado — ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

* * *

><p><strong>Os gustó? (Perdón, a veces me pinta el español de España xD amo ese idioma)<strong>

**Por favor, dejen sus reviews!**

**Sychronicity girl: Amiga, en verdad ese es de mis capítulos favoritos XD es decir es increíble como esas dos hacen de las suyas! Juro por todos los santos que me he reído tanto con sus locuras que mi pobre corazón va a estallar!**

**Kiaraen Kagamine: Me alegro que te guste el fic! ^-^ como dije antes, (y mis disculpas si no lo hice) Bienvenida al mundo de aprendiendo a ser romántico! como le comentaba a Sychroncity girl Rin y Luka son unas loquillas, y pues nuestra rubia es una picarona e.e y seguro te encontrarás con más de estas situaciones graciosas.**

**ShineBK Veo que cambiaste el nombre! Resumiste el Baka Jejeje gracias a tu nombre insulto a mis amigos cuando me molestan y ellos no entienden nada xD Jajajajaja. Descuida, el hecho de que te hayas tomado la molestia de volver a entrar y recordar dejarme el review me alegra mucho! ^-^ En verdad Rin no puede ser más irónica al hablar de Neru, hasta te diría que emana veneno por la boca junto a su nombre XD**

**Rinny Pues, Rinto debe aprender la lección xD sino como bien dice Rin, la harán tía demasiado pronto! JAJAJAJAJA ah decir verdad, este fic es bastante zarpado xD Eres grandiosa Rinny! Una lectora muy fiel al igual que todas mis otras nenas *flecha hacia arriba***

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS! EN VERDAD ME LLENAN EL KOKORO Y ENSERIO, ENSERIO ESTOY ANSIOSA POR TERMINAR EL FIC QUE YO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO PARA REGALÁRSELOS! SON ESTUPENDAS CHICAS!**

**Cuidense! Nos leemos en el próximo cap, las quiero con todo mi kokoro!**

**Saluditos Lalalalalala~**


	12. Chapter 12: Noche de

**Queeee tal? cómo están? Yo al fin regreso aquí a traerles el cap 12 de esta genial historia. Lamento la tardanza pero estaba (estoy) a mil. Creo que moriré D: los exámenes de final de trimestre están a la vuelta de la esquina y tengo mucho para estudiar. Pero, bueno, no les robo más tiempo. A leer **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12~<p>

–Nada mal…–dijo Rin y acortó las distancias–. Verás Len, bailar una música más romántica es básicamente lo mismo… – él ya se había soltado más y sus movimientos eran mejores– ¡Bien! Estás mejorando. Como te decía bailar con una chica más romántica es igual… sólo que tienes que evitar moverte mucho, y trata moverte más lentamente.

Cambio la canción a una muy romántica, Tomó las manos de Len nuevamente, y manteniendo la distancia le indicó como debía ser el ritmo de sus movimientos. Después de casi una hora y media de bailar tomados de la mano y lentamente, Len levantó la vista de sus pies y la miró

– ¡Hey! no es tan difícil – dijo sonriendo – Neru estará feliz de mis avances–Rin sonrió, aunque por dentro se moría del odio – ¡Estoy bailando música romántica con una chica! – rió

– ¡Bien rompecorazones!–dijo ella con una sonrisa–. Pero esto que hacemos no es bailar romántico

– Ah… ¿no?

–Pues no – dijo ella y acortó un poco las distancias.

– ¿Y cómo se baila romántico? – dijo tratando de que su voz no denotara nervios.

– Umm… – dijo ella y de repente se pegó al cuerpo de Len; pasó sus delgados brazos por sobre sus hombros y entrelazó sus dedos en la nuca del muchacho–. Así… –Len estaba tan shockeado que casi no podía moverse– ¡Bien! Al menos no me has pisado–Dijo ella susurrándole al oído–Pon tus manos en mis caderas… o si quieres un contacto más cercano rodea con tus brazos mi cintura– Len trató de captar el mensaje y sin darse cuenta, tenía sus manos tímidamente posadas en las caderas de la chica– ¿Ves? no es tan difícil–la música seguía sonando–. Si quieres más contacto con tu chica… –ella se colgó prácticamente del cuello de Len–…rodea mi cintura con tus brazos y apriétame hacia ti.

–Yo… – tenía su nariz en el cabello de Rin. Tenía un perfume a naranjas que lo embobaban–. No sé…–lo hizo.

–Bien –dijo ella continuando su charla a nivel de susurros en los oídos del chico–. Eres un buen alumno Len.

– Tu eres una maestra estupenda–ella sonrió sonrojada–. Hueles bien…–susurró.

–Hay algo muy íntimo que puedes hacer… – dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente…

– ¿Si?

–Ajá…–suspiró–. Puedes bajar tu cabeza y… y… acariciar suavemente con tu nariz mi cuello… digo, el cuello de Neru.

– No sé... – dijo –. Quizás deba ensayarlo… por las dudas…

–Hazlo–dijo en un suspiro. Len bajó lentamente la cabeza y aspiró el perfume de su cuello…y sin más comenzó a rozar suavemente con la punta de su nariz, la tibia piel del cuello de la chica–. No dejes de bailar… – suplicó, estaba perdida… Él le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que en su vida podría imaginar experimentar.

– ¿Crees que lo hago bien? – le susurró al oído.

– ¡Perfecto! – dijo ella –. No te detengas…

– Quizás si le doy pequeños besos en el cuello…

–Si… y más ayudará si le acaricias la espalda también.

– Rin… –dijo él algo colorado–. Son demasiadas cosas, O te beso, bailo o te acaricio la espalda…

–Haz una cosa a la vez… ¡pero hazlo! – dijo y sonó impaciente, Len sonrió y le dio un suave beso en el cuello… y su mano recorría la espalda de la chica explorándola. Rin estaba en el paraíso, pero cuando Len atacó nuevamente su cuello con sus labios ella pareció salir del sueño y reaccionó – Bueno… ¿qué hora es?–se separó bruscamente. El respiro desconforme, pero se fijó la hora en su reloj.

–Son las diez y cuarenta.

–Bien… por hoy es suficiente – se acomodó el pelo, él se pasó nervioso las manos por su cabello, alborotándolo más

–Si – respiró profundamente–. Vaya cómo pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes.

– ¡Len! No es diversión, es trabajo.

–Si… bueno…es verdad–dijo algo apenado–. Pero la he pasado bien–la miró– ¿Cuándo será la próxima clase?

–Bien… pensé que lo del baile me llevaría más tiempo… pero le tomaste rápido la mano… por lo que si nos vemos día por medio… quizás…

– ¡Dijiste todos los días!–exclamó algo desesperado–. Está bien que mañana no bailemos, pero necesito que me ayudes… quiero escribirle una carta a Neru – ella tomó su abrigo con rabia, Len no lo notó.

– ¿Qué me dices?

– ¿Tengo otra opción? – él negó sonriente–. Está bien pero mañana no es necesario que nos veamos aquí…

– ¿P-por qué no?

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm... *olfateando* huelen eso? el aire huele a ¿seducción? ¿amor?; ¿ustedes qué creen? está cortísimo, lo sé y lo lamento. <strong>

**Pero espero que les haya gustado! Matte-ne**

_**Saluditos Lalalalala  
><strong>_


End file.
